A current mobile phone has a main display for outputting information on the front surface. Also, the mobile phone may have two displays to be used for different purposes.
A user of the mobile phone may differently configure a background screen output to the mobile phone screen in order to distinguish the mobile phone of the user from that of another user, or may change the external case to identify the user from another user.
Users' demands for a service that enables expression of the individual character of the mobile phone user have increased.
The mobile phone uses one or two displays to use additional services as well as the mobile communication service.
However, the mobile phone has a limit of showing all mobile communication services through one or two displays because the display size is small.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.